Look At Me Please!
by Hyuuzunee
Summary: baca aja dulu , rame ga ramenya tentuin nanti yaaa hehehe , gabisa bikin summary soalnya . maklum newbie:D


LOOK AT ME!PLEASE!

Rated : T

Genre : drama,

Pairing : HinataxNaruto

Summary : "… rasanya sangat sakit melihat kau mempunyai pacar, sangat sakit melihat kau memakai display picture pacarmu , sangat sakit saat melihatmu bercanda tawa dengan sakura sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihatmu tertawa dengan orang lain bukan denganku , sangat sakit melihat mu sangat mesra dengan shion , sangat sakit rasanya saat kau putus kau hanya melihat ke depan , kau tidak pernah melihatku Naruto , kau tidak pernah melihat ke belakang mu Naruto , aku ada di belakangmu , aku menunggumu menoleh padaku tapi itu tak pernah terjadi …"

Warning : typo , OOC , newbie , RnR, maaf kalau gaje

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

'Kringgggggggggg'

"huwaaahhhhhhhhh"Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya tepat pukul 6.00 . Hinata tinggal di salah satu apartemen milik peninggalan ayahnya . Di usia Hinata yang terbilang masih muda itu , ia harus mengatur tiga buah perusahaan apartemen milik ayahnya itu . Orang tua Hinata meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat menuju Amerika untuk urusan bisnis . Syukurlah Hinata ditinggalkan orang tuanya saat masuk SMA , setidaknya Hinata bisa mengurus dirinya untuk hidup , trlebih lagi harta yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtua Hinata lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya .

"Syukurlah hari ini alarm ku tidak rusak lagi , kalo tidak bisa bisa … ihhhh jangan deh" Ucap Hinata yang mengeluh tentang hari kemarin sambil menuju kamar mandi dan mengingat kejadian kemarin yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan .

-FLASHBACK ON-

"huwahhhhh"Hinata bangun sambil melihat jam .

"apa?! jam 7?"Hinata bangun kesiangan , terpaksa ia harus melakukan semuanya dengan cepat termasuk mandi menyiapkan sarapan dan ganti baju .

Hinata pun segera berangkat dengan terburu buru , sambil berlari ia memakan roti yang ia pegang , Saat pegawai apartemen menyapa ia pun terpaksa menghiraukan mereka dan terus berlari . Untung saja apartemennya dekat dengan Konoha High School , sakura memang sengaja memilih tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah . Namun tetap saja, walaupun dekat jaraknya adalah 750 meter dari apartemennya .

Hinata adalah siswi teladan di KHS bila ia kesiangan gelarnya tentu saja terasa tidak benar , Hinata bahkan dijuluki oleh teman dan gurunya adalah'siswi serba bisa' tidak ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia lakukan , walaupun ada itu hanya satu atau dua . Terutama basket , Hinata kurang pandai dalam bermain basket , ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai basket .

" _Gawattt! Kenapa tiba-tiba Alarm ku mati begini sih , aku jadi kesiangan . Dan juga kenapa aku harus kesiangan di hari senin , aku bisa terlambat upacara , dan juga bisa gawat kalau ketahuan ketua OSIS kan berabe juga_ ." Hinata bergumam dalam hatinya sambil berlari kearah sekolah , Roti yang tadi ia bawa , sekarang sudah habis . Tapi Hinata masih harus merapihkan bajunya .

'Ngeeeekkkkk'suara decit pintu gerbang yang hampir ditutup oleh pengurus OSIS Konoha High School .

"TIDAK!TIDAK! jangan ditutup dulu , aku masih ada waktuuuuuuuuu!" Teriak Hinata sambil mengahampiri gerbang yang hendak ditutup . Untung saja Hinata tepat waktu , sehingga ia bisa sedikit menghela nafas sambil memegang pintu gerbang .

"Kau hampir saja telat Hinata , cepatlah ke Aula utama upacara akan segera dimulai."ucap salah satu pengurus Osis.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"huwahhh kejadian itu sangat memalukan , terlebih lagi aku dimarahi juga oleh Tsunade sensei , seumur umur sekolah disitu aku belum pernah kena marah guru,terlebih lagi kenapa harus ditahun ketiga ku di KHS sih" Ucap Hinata yang merasa kecewa oleh kejadian kemarin , sambil menuangkan segelas susu kedalam gelas yang akan diminum olehnya .

-HINATA POV-

Baiklah sekarang aku sudah siap , ayo kita berangkat .

Aku menutup lalu mengunci pintu apartemen ku , aku berjalan untuk pergi ke sekolah , fyuhhh pasti hari ini sangat melelahkan , terlebih lagi hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga . Rasanya aku tidak semangat datang ke sekolah hari ini . Rasanya malu sekali ketika dimarahi Tsunade sensei kemarin , membuatku ingin mati saja .

'eh'(hinata teringat sesuatu)

Untung saja setidaknya ada kejadian yang tidak akan terlupakan kemarin , akhirnya aku bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto – kun . huwahhh hari ini juga aku akan sekelompok dengan Naruto-kun di pelajaran yang tak kusukai OLAHRAGA. Sebaiknya aku cepat cepat pergi ke sekolah , karna olahraga adalah pelajaran pertama . Menyebalkan tapi menyenangkan.

-END POV-

Setelah Hinata sampai di sekolah ia bergegas mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian olahraga , rambut yang biasa ia gerai kini ia ikat agar tidak mengahalangi nya untuk bergerak . Ia kembali lagi menuju aula untuk bersiap melakukan pemanasan .

Setelah sampai di Aula, Hinata pergi menghampiri kelompoknya yang beranggotakan Sakura , Naruto , Konohamaru , lee , dan Hinata . Di kelompok Hinata memang hanya ada dua orang perempuan dan sisanya laki-laki .

"Baiklah siapa ketua kelompok hari ini?" Ucap Hinata

"kalo aku sudah Hinata-chan"ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku pun" ucap konohamaru menambahkan

"berarti tinggal Naruto dan Lee ya?silahkan kalian suit"Ucap Hinata dengan bangga.

Naruto dan lee pun bersiap siap untuk melakukan suit untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi ketua kelompok hari ini . Keadaan semakin memanas , Naruto sudah bersiaga untuk memenangkan pertandingan suit ini . Begitu juga dengan lee , bahkan Lee sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin , keadaan sekarang bahkan semakin mendebarkan padahal pertandingan sama sekali belum dimulai , sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura hanya menertawakan tingkah mereka dengan Konohamaru sebagai juri mereka .

"Baik pertandingan pertama akan dimulai , 1…2…3"

Naruto dan lee sangat bersemangat dalam memenangkan ini , bagian pertama Naruto yang memenangkan pertandingan suit dengan Batu melawan Gunting .

"pertandingan pertama mengeluarkan hasil 1- 0 , silahkan bersiap untuk pertandingan kedua , ingat ini adalah babak penentuan , bila Naruto memenangkan babak ini , maka pemenangnya adalah Naruto , tapi jika lee yang memenangkan babak ini , maka akan ada babak tambahan . Siap semuanyaaaaaa?1…2….3"

Pertandingan kedua semakin sulit , batu kertas gunting yang mereka keluarkan selalu saja sama . Namun pada akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Naruto dengan kertas melawan batu .

"Baiklah kalau begitu , selamat kepada uzumaki Naruto karna telah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan suit sekaligus menjadi ketua kelompok olahraga hari ini , mohon bimbingannya ketua"Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan diri kepada Naruto .

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu , sontak kaget setengah mati , ia pun sangat cengo ketika mendengarnya , jelas jelas ia memenangkan pertandingan itu agar tidak menjadi ketua olahraga hari itu . Tapi Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menahan kesal dan segera menghampiri guru gai untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan dipelajari pada hari itu .

Naruto pun kembali dengan wajah datar miliknya itu sambil membawa kertas dan bola basket . Naruto membawa basket karna materi yang di pelajari hari ini adalah tentang bola basket .

"Jangan bilang materi hari ini adalah bola basket?"Tanya Hinata dengan wajah datar sedangkan hati yang dag dig dug serrrr.

"mau bagaimana lagi?memang ini materinyaa hahahahahaahahahahah"Ucap Naruto tertawa lepas sambil sedikit mengejek.

"heh kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah datar .

"Karna aku tau kau tidak ahli dalam basket hahahaahahah"Naruto menertawai Hinata dengan wajah penuh kemenangan .

Hinata yang kesal mendengar tertawaan Naruto , segera pergi sambil mengambil kertas yang berisi materi hari ini dari gengaman Naruto .

Setelah membaca materinya , Hinata segera membantu Naruto untuk melaksanakan materi hari itu , Hinata memang terbiasa membantu para ketua kelompok untuk melaksanakan materinya .

"Baiklah materinya adalah chestpass hari ini , anggota kelompok akan dibagi menjadi dua bagian di sebelah sana aka nada aku , sakura , dan lee .Sedangkan disebelah sini aka nada Hinata dan Konohamaru , yang sudah melakukan lemparan akan berlari ke tempat kebalikannya. Mengerti?" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan materi yang akan dipelajari pada anggota kelompoknya .

"Mengertiii"ucap sakura , hinata , lee , dan Konohamaru .

Sepanjang materi ini Hinata selalu memerhatikan Naruto , tapi ia selalu saja bercanda tawa dengan sakura baik saat ada di barisan yang sama , maupun tidak . Ini memang sudah sering terjadi , tapi tetap saja bagi hinata ini terasa sangat menyakitkan . Tentu saja sangat menyakitkan , bagaimana tidak? Cowok yang ia sukai kini tengah bercanda tawa dengan wanita lain . Walaupun Sakura dan Naruto tidak berpacaran karna keduanya sudah memiliki pacar , tapi tetap saja ini terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih .

Hinata selalu mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah lain , karna ia tidak mau melihat hal yang sedang terjadi ini . Ia selalu berfikir bahwa jika ia sekelompok dengan sahabatnya yaitu Kiba , Shino , Ino , dan Choji pasti akan lebih menyenangkan . Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti sekarang .

Saat materi sedang berlangsung , Hinata selalu saja memperhatikan kelompok lain saat bukan bagian dia untuk melakukan chestpass .

'Gebrukkkk' suara bola basket dengan mengenai seseorang .

"awwww"Hinata terjatuh terkena bola basket yang tidak tertangkap oleh konohamaru .

"woyyyyy , yang bener dong kalo lagi materi jangan ngelamun"teriak Naruto dari sisi yang bersebrangan .

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah Naruto .

"apa maksudmu meneriaki ku seperti itu hah?"Tanya Hinata dengan wajah datar tetapi dengan nada sedikit kesal .

"sudah jelas memperingatimu lah"jawab Naruto dengan dinginnya .

"tapi aku tidak melihat seperti yang kau katakana,yang kulihat seperti kau sedang memarahiku dengan menggebu gebu tanpa alasan itu yang kulihat"Ucap Hinata sambil merebut bola yang sedang dipegang oleh Naruto .

"Kau ingin menantangku hah?"Tanya Naruto

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Naruto sedikit khawatir , karna ia tidak begitu mahir dalam hal basket . Ia sangat kebingungan harus menjawab apa pada Naruto , ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras dengan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kenapa?ga berani?"Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai .

"oke , aku terima kita akan _one on one_ dalam bermain basket , aku akan pergi untuk meminta izin pada guru Gai . Tunggu disini" Hinata pergi untuk bertanya pada Guru gai , hinata sedikit khawatir , tapi ia berusaha untuk mengingat tehnik tehnik dalam bermain basket setidaknya itu akan membantunya .

Hinata pun pergi untuk bertanya pada Guru Gai . guru Gai namapak sedang melatih otot otot tangannya dengan cara melakukan push up dengan satu tangan secara bergantian .

"Guru apa aku boleh berlatih tanding sebentar sebelum melanjutkan materi?tapi aku ingin teman teman yang lain ikut melihat , jadi ini akan memakan sedikit waktu pelajaran olahraga mu guru" Tanya Hinata pada guru Gai yang sedang berlatih .

"ehhmmm Baiklah nak apabila hal itu membuat semangat masa muda mu semakin membara lakukan yang kau suka"Ucap guru Gai yang tidak begitu memperdulikan Hinata sehingga ia tetap berlatih untuk memperkuat otot otot tangannya .

Hinata yang sudah mendengar izin dari guru Gai , segera berterimakasih pada guru Gai dan pergi lagi menuju Naruto dkk yang tadi sudah mengumpul sejak Hinata menghampiri Naruto karna tragedy bola basket yang tadi .

"Baiklah shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas akan melihat pertandingan kita dan menjadi wasit serta penentu hasil akhir pertandingan ini , dan yang lain cukup jadi saksi saja. Bagaimana kau setuju?" Tanya Hinata menantang pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas dengan mengangguk saja .

Setelah Shikamaru menyetujui hal ini , untuk menjadi wasit , pertandingan pun segera dimulai . Pertandingan terjadi sangat sengit . Hinata berusaha mengimbangi Naruto karna Naruto adalah mantan ketua tim basket sehingga sudah pasti Naruto lebih ahli dari Hinata .

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati Hinata skor kita sekarang seri , maka aku akan lebih mudah untuk mencetak angka selanjutnya"Seringai Naruto pada Hinata .

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi merasa sangat kesal , ia pun melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan mulai mengikatkan seluruh rambutnya termasuk poni yang tidak biasa ia ikut ikat, kini ia ikatkan . Hinata hanya tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"maaf Naruto , aku belum menyerah"ucap Hinata sambil menghela nafas karna stamina nya sudah tidak full lagi .

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata,sangat terkejut ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa ia hanya berfikir bahwa dia mengagumi orang yang ada hadapannya , ia mengagumi orang yang pantang menyerah yang ada di hadapannya .

"baiklah quarter terakhir akan segera dimulai , siapapun yang menghasilkan angka pertama ialah pemenangnya mengerti?" penjelasan Shikamaru pada Naruto dan Hinata .

"iya"Jawab Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan . Mereka bertatapan seperti anjing yang kelaparan .

'prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiitttttttttttttt' bunyi peluit shikamaru sudah berbunyi tanda pertandingan dimulai kembali .

Bola awal berhasil direbut oleh Naruto . Suara teriakan penonton menggema di seluruh aula. Pertandingan semakin sengit , Hinata berusaha merebut bola yang telah diambil oleh Naruto , bagi Hinata bisa gawat jika Naruto berhasil memasukan bola , semua orang selain kelas 3-6 akan tau kalau ia tidak begitu mahir di basket . Hinata memang berada di kelas 3 sekarang ia berencana akan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya .

Naruto sudah hampir melemparkan bola ke arah ring , Hinata berusaha untuk menahannya , tapi gagal ia hanya dapat menyentuh bolanya saja , ia berharap bahwa bola itu tidak akan masuk . Ternyata beruntunglah Hinata bola itu tidak masuk , setelah melihat itu ia langsung melakukan reborn , beruntunglah Hinata ternyata ia berhasil memasukannya . Tapi saat itu ia merasa ada yang janggal , Naruto tidak berlari untuk mengejar reborn . Hinata bertanya Tanya mengapa ia melakukan itu . Tapi tidak begitu ia pikirkan , karna ia sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi , dan Hinata akhirnya pingsan setelah melakukan reborn .

'Kringgggggggggg' Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi . Tandanya bagi para siswa dan siswi untuk pulang .

Hinata berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah dan pergi pulang menuju ke tempat apartemen nya berada , ia merasa badannya seakan akan mau hancur , ia sangat kecapean , ini pertama kalinya ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga nya .

-HINATA POV-

Aku sangat lelah hari ini , aku rasa badanku seperti akan hancur , huwahhh kenapa ya aku mau menyianyiakan waktuku hanya untuk berlawan tanding dengan Naruto . Walaupun pada akhirnya akulah yang menang tapi aku rasa , kemenanganku tidak adil , aku tidak melihat Naruto lari untuk merebut reborn , apa dia sengaja ya? Ah entahlah aku mungkin akan gila jika terus memikirkan hal ini .

-END POV-

Walaupun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu , tetap saja ia selalu kepikiran tentang Naruto . Baru saja Hinata kepikiran tentang Naruto , ia melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di depan toko permen dekat apartemen rumahnya . Karna arah apartemennya melewati toko permen itu , Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri dulu Naruto sebentar.

"Belum pulang?" Tanya hinata pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan toko permen.

"Kelihatannya?aku sedang menunggu seseorang"Ucap Naruto datar , bahkan dia tidak melihat Kearah Hinata .

"oh begitu , yasudah . tapi aku mau menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu , kenapa tadi kau tidak berlari untuk mengejar reborn bersama denganku?"Tanya Hinata pada Naruto . Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata .

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa , tapi maaf tadi aku sudah membentakmu saat pelajaran olahraga . Aku duluan"Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit kesal tapi ia tetap tersenyum pada Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto lalu pergi lagi .

Saat sudah begitu jauh meninggalkan Naruto , Hinata sempat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu , tapi tidak begitu terdengar oleh Hinata . Hinata tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam apartemennya .

-Hinata POV-

Naruto , kau begitu dingin , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu , aku suka padamu Naruto-kun , akan kuucapkan berjuta kali kalau itu perlu. entah kenapa aku ingin tetap mempertahankan perasaan ini , walaupun kau tidak mengetahuinya ,tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya . Pasti , suatu saat nanti aku akan mengungkapkannya , walaupun harus dengan rasa malu tingkat tinggi , akan kuucapkan . walaupun itu membuatku celaka aku akan mengungkapkannya , karna aku sangat menyukaimu , bahkan aku mencintaimu .

Akhirnya sampai juga depan kamar apartemen ku , aku segera membuka pintu apartemen ku dan rebahan diatas Kasur ku , rasanya perasaan cape ku hilang saat berbicara dengan Naruto . Dipikir pikir lagi , sebenarnya aku tadi tidak marah saat Naruto memarahiku , sebenarnya aku hanya ingin penglihatan Naruto teralihkan padaku . dan juga setelah kupikir lagi , sebenarnya tadi kalaupun aku kalah aku tidak begitu peduli bila semua orang selain kelas 3-6 mengetahui aku tidak mahir dalam basket . huwahhhh senangnya hari ini .

-END POV-

Hinata membuka RU bbm nya, ia berharap akan ada pertengkaran antara Naruto dan kekasihnya , sehingga membuat ia ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Naruto , Tapi Hinata tidak berharap banyak dengan putusnya Naruto dengan kekkasihnya , karna pasti Naruto akan mendapatkan pacarnya yang baru dengan cepat .

Beruntungnya Hinata melihat ternyata Naruto putus dengan pacarnya , dengan cepat nya Hinata langsung meng bbm Naruto ,

'putus lagi?'

'iya'

'sudah kuduga'

'haha'

"huwahhhhhhhh sudah kuduga ia akan membalasnya dengan cepat, apa boleh buat aku tidak tahu harus bbm apa lagi" ucap Hinata menggerutu sendiri .

Hinata pun langsung melihat RU lagi , dan ternyata ia sedang bbm an dengan teman kelas 1 SMA Hinata , Shion . Hinata langsung berfikir pasti Naruto akan segera jadian dengan Shion pasti . Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menulis surat bagaimana rencana masa depannya nanti , daripada harus melihat RU yang sudah memastikan pacar Naruto selanjutnya . Hinata selalu berharap bahwa calon pacar Naruto selanjutnya adalah ia sendiri , tapi itu pasti mustahil .

Minggu depan ujian sudah dimulai , Hinata harus segera belajar dengan giat , ia pun harus segera menyiapkan file file serta baju baju untuk dibawa ke Amerika . Hinata harus segera menyelesaikan urusan bisnis yang sudah dibuat oleh ayahnya sebelum meninggal . Pekerjaan itu sudah lama ditunda karna menunggu Hinata lulus SMA .

Suara alarm pagi Hinata mulai terdengar , itu tandanya ia harus segera pergi berangkat sekolah . Hinata menjalani hari harinya seperti biasa , semua dijalani dengan sendiri . Sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah ia melihat sebentar Handphone nya dan mulai melihat bbm . Ia ingin melihat status Naruto , dan seperti dugaannya Naruto ternyata jadian dengan Shion . Rasanya Hinata ingin marah dan teriak sekeras kerasnya , namun ia tahan dan bersikap seperti biasa .

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi berangkat ke sekolah . Di perjalanan menuju ke gerbang pintu sekolah ia melihat Naruto sedang berjalan , Hinata pun berusaha menyusul Naruto , namun ia hanya menyusul sampai berada di belakang Naruto . Hinata sempat memperhatikan bagian belakang Naruto , Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang malas datang ke sekolah . saat hampir samapi ke kelas , Hinata sempat mengendus bau Naruto kemudian berlari menuju kelas .

Sesampainya dikelas , seperti yang ia biasa lakukan Hinata selalu mengusili Ino , karna Ino jarang sekali tertawa saat pagi-pagi . Ino sering berkata bahwa dia tertawa ada jam nya , dan jam 06.00-09.00 jadwalnya untuk tidak tertawa . Tapi itu semua terhancurkan oleh Hinata , karna Hinata selalu bertingkah konyol dan aneh saat bersama sahabatnya . Walaupun Hinata sebenarnya orang yang kalem dan santai tapi agak sedikit pemarah , tapi saat bersama sahabatnya ia merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda , karna itulah ia sangat senang bila berada di dekat sahabatnya .

Hinata baru mempunyai sahabat saat masuk SMA , karna dulu ia adalah orang yang serius sehingga membuatnya tidak begitu ditemani oleh orang orang . Oleh karna itulah ia merubah sifatnya saat masuk SMA .

"Hinata , kenapa kau begitu terlihat ceria dan selalu bertingkah konyol , padahal aku tau masa lalu mu itu sangat menyakitkan"Tanya Ino tiba tiba .

" _karna aku mau kalian menjadi sahabatku , aku tidak mau sifatku yang serius membuatku orang orang membenciku ,dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada kalian . Aku tidak mau menambah orang yang membenciku, cukup dengan kepintaranku saja banyak orang yang membenciku ,dan jangan bertambah kalian yang membenciku . karna hanya kalian yang mengerti tentang masa laluku_ "batin Hinata berkata yang sejujurnya.

"ahhh karna aku memang begini Ino hahahahahahahahaha"ucap Hinata dengan antusias .

"yasudah lupakan"

Cobaan begitu berat bagi Hinata ,Hinata harus melihat kedekatan Sakura dengan Naruto saat berada di kelas ,belum lagi saat istirahat ia harus melihat keromantisan Naruto dengan Shion , belum lagi kelas Shion berada di sebelah kelas Hinata , yaitu di kelas 3-5 . Hinata selalu berfikir kapan ini akan selesai? .

Dalam seminggu ini Hinata terus merasakan hal yang sama dari sebelumnya , Namun ia harus tetap berusaha bersikap seperti biasa . Hal ini begitu berat bagi Hinata , mana ia tahan melihat orang yang ia cintai ternyat berpacaran dengan teman kelas 1 SMA nya .

Pada hari sabtu, Hinata melihat bahwa Naruto kembali putus dengan pacarnya Shion . Ia sempat berharap namun ia tahan , ia pun urungkan kembali niatnya untuk mem bbm Naruto dan menanyainya , ia sudah lelah ia tau pasti jawabannya adalah hal sama seperti waktu itu . Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali belajar untuk ujian akhirnya .

Sepanjang malam ia berfikir apa ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto atau tidak , Hinata takut apabila ia tidak mengatakannya ia akan menyesal nantinya , jadi ia memutuskan akan berbicara pada Naruto tentang perasaannya saat selesai ujian akhir nanti .

Sama seperti sebelumnya , Naruto kembali mempunyai pacar 'lagi' dan kali ini dengan teman smp nya . Hanabi . betapa menyakitkannya ini , Hinata rasa ia mungkin sudah tidak akan tahan lagi . Ia rasa ia sudah menyerah sekarang .

Sudah berhari hari Hinata menjalankan Ujian akhir ini . dan tiba pada saatnya , di hari terakhir ujian akhir itu tandanya ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto hari ini . apapun yang terjadi ia harus mengatakannya .

Saat dijalan pulang ia merasa detak jantungnya seakan akan berdetak lebih keras . Ia berkata dalam hatinya bahwa bila ada Naruto di depan toko permen dekat apartemennya , hinata akan mengeluarkan isi hatinya saat itu juga .

Hinata berjalan kedekat Naruto , langkah kakinya semakin cepat , cepat , cepat dan sangat sangat cepat hingga ia berlari kearah Naruto , bahkan ia berhasil melewati tanda jalan yang sedikit lagi akan habis waktunya . Hinata sampai sampai kehabisan nafas saat sampai kedepan Naruto . Naruto yang asalnya sedang santai berdiri di depan toko roti , terkejut saat mendengar suara nafas Hinata .

"ada apa?"Tanya Naruto pada Hinata

"a..a…aku mau bialng sesuatu .."

"apa?"

"a…a…aku"

"aku apa sih?"

"aku mau Tanya kau masih berpacaran dengan Hanabi?"dalam batin Hinata berkata'bukan itu yang mau kukatakan'

"tidak , aku berpacaran dengan sakura sekarang"

"apaaa?!"Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu , ia menjatuhkan tas yang ia genggam , ia menutup mulutnya dan menangis . Namun tangisan itu ia tahan .

(coba bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Anohana – secret base)

Dengan tatapan kosong Hinata berkata .

"Aku tidak menyangka ini Naruto , sungguh(Hinata memegang kepalanya dengan tangan) aku tidak percaya ini , aku tidak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini , apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini , kenapa?kenapa aku bisa ? kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu Naruto,aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi , jika aku tau , mungkin aku akan mengatakannya sejak awal , jika aku mengatakannya sejak awal mungkin sekarang aku bisa melupakanmu,benar kan? jika aku mengatakannya sejak awal mungkin aku tidak perlu menahan rasa sakit jika kau mempunyai pacar baru , ataupun jika kau berbicara dan bercanda tawa dengan sakura . Jika aku mengatakannya sejak awal mungkin aku , mungkin aku tidak akan memperdulikan itu , benar kan Naruto , sungguh bodohnya aku . apa kau tahu? rasanya sangat sakit melihat kau mempunyai pacar, sangat sakit melihat kau memakai display picture pacarmu , sangat sakit saat melihatmu bercanda tawa dengan sakura sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihatmu tertawa dengan orang lain bukan denganku , sangat sakit melihat mu sangat mesra dengan shion , sangat sakit rasanya saat kau putus kau hanya melihat ke depan , kau tidak pernah melihatku Naruto , kau tidak pernah melihat ke belakang mu Naruto , aku ada di belakangmu , aku menunggumu menoleh padaku tapi itu tak pernah terjadi . itu sangat sakit , saking sakitnya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata , saking sakitnya aku hanya bisa terus menjalankan kehidupan ku bersama sahabatku , saking sakitnya aku harus tetap bersikap konyol . Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata lagi , saat kau berpacaran dengan yang lain aku masih bisa menahannya , tapi … tapi kenapa dengan sakura?Kenapa Sakura NARUTOO?KATAKANNN PADAKUUUU KENAPA HARUS SAKURA , KAU BISA MEMILIH WANITA LAIN KAN? MESKIPUN WANITA LAIN ITU BUKAN AKU, MUNGKIN JIKA ITU AKU BISA TERIMA ITU , TAPI KENAPA SAKURAA? KENAPAA NARUTO?KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA?itu sangat membuatku sakitNaruto sangat sakit sampai aku rasanya ingin meledak ( Hinata berteriak pada Naruto) sudah cukup sakitnya hanya dengan melihatmu bersamanya , tapi kenapa harus berpacaran dengannya Naruto?kenapa?"tanpa sadar Hinata semakin lama Hinata semakin mundur , dan tersandung terkena pot yang berada di depan toko permen Hinata pun terjatuh ke jalan raya dan tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang mengakibatkan badannya terhempas sejauh 15 meter .

"HINATAAAAAA!"teriak Naruto melihat Hinata tertabrak mobil,

Naruto menghampiri Hinata , ia berlari sekencang mungkin ia berlari sekuat mungkin . Kejadian itu sangat cepat terjadi . sepanjang jalan Naruto melihat banyak darah , sangat banyak saat ia sudah sampai di Hinata .

"Hinata bertahanlah Hinata , aku mohon padamu bertahanlah , Hinata aku mohon Hinata" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh tangisan , ia menempatkan kepala Hinata di paha nya , Naruto menangis sekencang kencangnya .

"na..naa.. ru tooo kau menangis untukku?"ucap Hinata pada Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang lemah , ia juga mengelap tangisan Naruto dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah . Naruto memegang tangan Hinata yang memegang pipinya .

"bertahanlah hinata aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit , aku mohon bertahan ."Ucap Naruto pada Hinata lalu menggendong dan membawanya berlari ke rumah Sakit yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian .

Naruto berlari sangat kencang , ia tidak tahan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum bahkan saat menderitanya seperti ini , ia tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ia terus berganti pacar , ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa .

"Tolong , suster tolong bantu Hinata ia baru saja tertabrak , kumohon!"teriak Naruto di dalam rumah sakit , tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang perawat mengantarkan Naruto dan Hinata menuju ruang UGD .

"berjanjilah Hinata kau akan bertahan"Ucap Naruto sambil menangis

Hinata hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan , Hinata tidak sanggup untuk berkata , hidungnya bahkan sudah memakai selang oxygen . Naruto hanya bisa menunggu Dokter yang menangani Hinata . Sudah lebih dari 4 jam Naruto menunggu dokter yang menangani Hinata . Sampai akhirnya Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD .

"Bagaimana dokter keadaan Hinata?"Tanya Naruto panic

"ini sangat buruk , diaa …"belum sempat dokter berkata Naruto sudah memotongnya

"dia apa dokter?"Tanya Naruto

"Tenanglah , dia hampir tidak tertolong , tapi dengan semangat hidupnya yang tinggi , ia bisa tertolong meskipun harus kehilangan banyak darah . Tapi sekarang ia tidak apa –apa, ia hanya harus beristirahat mungkin besok kau bisa mengajaknya mengobrol. Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang dan beritahu keluarganya"Ucap Dokter itu

"Tidak bisa dok , dia hidup sebatang kara , dia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, aku harus menjaganya ."

"baiklah , semua keputusan ada di tanganmu , aku harus pergi lagi"ucap dokter itu sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto terus meratapi kesalahannya , ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi , mungkin seharusnya ia tidak takut untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata .Naruto menunggu Hinata selama seharian , Naruto tidak sanggup rasanya pergi dari luar kamar Hinata walau sedetik pun .

Keesokan harinya Naruto menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Hinata segera datang , Naruto berharap ia bisa berbicara dengan Hinata pagi ini . Tidak berapa lama kemudian Dokter yang memeriksa Hinata datang , dokter itupun langsung memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Bagaimana dok keadaannya?"Tanya Naruto sedikit lebih tenang

"ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya , dia juga sudah boleh kau ajak bicara , silahkan masuk"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar Hinata , betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat Hinata sedang terbaring diatas ranjangnya yang Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Hinata pasti sedang merasa kesakitan tapi Hinata masih bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Yo Naruto"

(nah cobain deh kalau yang selanjutnya puter lagu hikaru nara – goose house soundtracknya shigatsu wa kimi no uso)

"Hinataa…"Naruto terbelalak melihat Hinata yang sedang terbaring mengucapkan salamnya.

"lihatlah Naruto aku menepati janjiku kan?aku masih bertahan sekarang"Ucap Hinata penuh dengan senyuman dan semangatnya .

"ya , kau benar . Mungkin gelarmu sebagi siswi serba bisa itu tidak bohong , buktinya kau bahkan masih bisa bertahan sekarang , iya kan?"Ucap Naruto menahan rasa tangisnya .

"iya , tentu saja . Kau tau Naruto?berbicara denganmu berdua adalah impianku , rasanya seperti mimpi saja . tapi aku lega akhirnya bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu"ucap Hinata dengan penuh senyuman

"Hinata kau tau aku sangat bodoh!apa yang terjadi padaku?aku telah menyakitimu, aku tidak pernah berfikir kau akan menyukaiku , aku hanya berfikir bagaiman bisa murid serba bisa , siswi teladan Konoha High School ,bisa menyukai seorang Naruto berandalan sekolah . aku tidak tahu itu Hinata , andai saja aku mau mencoba untuk menyatakan cintaku padamu , tapi aku terlalu takut untuk kau tolak . Tapi ternyata aku malah menyakitimu Hinata , maafkan aku , aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata"Ucap Naruto menangis dihadapan Hinata

"Na..rutoo"Hinata terbelalak

"apa ini mimpi?aku tidak mau bangun jika ini mimpi"Ucap Hinata menahan tangisan bahagia .

"aku akan mengatakannya berkali kali jika kau tidak percaya"Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman nya . Naruto memeluk Hinata ia sangat bahagia bahwa ini.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Hinata , jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi"

"tidak akan pernah , karna aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

-Selesai-


End file.
